


Pokemon lemons/smut

by CarpetFromThe80s



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bottom Nezu | Piers, Multi, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpetFromThe80s/pseuds/CarpetFromThe80s
Summary: It’s mostly and I know that rn it’s only Peirs but I will add more
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Pokemon lemons/smut

Piers and (Y/n) have been dating for three years now and together they have experimented just about everything. But there was one thing piers wanted to try... but he was just way too shy to tell her. A. Mommy. Kink. He knew that she would keep it a secret and wouldn't tell anyone. It's not like they would break up. He was just scared that she would say no or that she would think differently of him. Maybe she'd tease him and never let him die it down. Eventually he had to tell her. He couldn't handle it all anymore. He had started to have dreams... these sertain dreams that would make all his worries about trying new things.... just disappear...he LOVED these dreams and would get a tad bit too comfortable with them.

🏃♂️//Timeskip brought to you by my Rillaboom//💨

\\\\\Peirs POV's\\\\\

I just woke up from those weird dreams I've been having. I walked to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. My brain was still thinking about it... aww shit no I shouldn't be thinking about about this. But how could I ignore it. Damn the way she took control. It... It drives me mad.

"Heyyy" 

Speaking of the devil(but in a good way).

"Oh-oh um good morning..."

"Morning luv"

(Y/n) walked up to me and slid her arms over my shoulders. I hug backed. God damn it! Why was she only wearing her knickers and a shirt. Ugh with that dream from earlier and her outfit... oh man I can just feel the blood rushing down.

"O-oh what's this?"

She looked down.. great. Just. Fucking. Great. I was only wearing thin basket-ball shorts and my boner was sure making it's presence quite clear. Plus she must have felt it since it was pressing against her thigh.

"Hehe hello their little buddy."

She giggled.

"Or should I say big guy."

She giggled again. Winking at me. At this point my face was redder than Leon's cape.

"How about I help you out?"(Remember children, consent is sexy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"P-please"

I begged. 

"I need to be touched."

"As you wish baby."


End file.
